Perdita The Explorer S01 E10 Berry Hunt
Summary Perdita and Bendy search for blueberries at Fruity Hill...where Captain Hook the Pirate lives Characters Presenting On Berry Hunt *Perdita *Bendy *Captain Hook *Spike (Rugrats) *Two-Tone *Garfield, Odie and Nermal *Taz Recap Perdita Got 5 Fruits Like An Apple A Banana A Pineapple A Cherry and A Grape. Perdita Counted All The Fruits. She Said "1,2,3,4,5. 5 Fruits" Penny Ate All The Snacks. and Bendy Swung On 3 Vines. Bendy Wanted All 15 Fruits. and They Said "Oh No! Fruits. No Fruits. NO. No Fruits" Perdits Checked Two-Tone and She Had 6 Colored Pails Like Red Blue Green Yellow Orange and Purple. She Said "Which One Is The Little Blue Pail?" and The Blue Cursor Clicked On It. and She Puts All The Pails Back. Perdita Want To Ask Spike. He Said "Go Across The Icy Cold River,Then,Go Over The Prickly Forest,and Soon,You'll See Captain Hook at Fruity Hill" Perdita and Bendy Are Not Scared. Penny Finds The Icy Cold River. and Perdita and Bendy Went To The Icy Cold River. Perdita Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Bendy Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Perdita Found A Boat To Get Across It. Perdita and Bendy Rowed The Boat. and The Boat Went To The End. Perdita Finds The Prickly Forest. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Went To The Prickly Forest. Penny Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Cuphead and Mugman Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Perdita Found Some Vines To Swing On. Perdita and Bendy Swung On The Vines and Swinged Down. Perdita and Bendy Cheered "Yay" Perdita Finds Fruity Hill. and Perdita and Bendy Went To Fruity Hill. and Perdita and Bendy Went Up The Hill. Perdita Picked A Hill 15 Fruits. Perdita and Bendy Stopped Captain Hook. and Captain Hook Went Away. 15 Fruits Are In. Perdita and Bendy Saw Tasmanian Devil In A Hill. They Shouted "OH NO. RUUUUUUUUUN" and The Taz Is Chasing After Perdita and Perdita. They Opened The Gate. and Swung Swung Swung Over The Thorns. and Perdita and Bendy Rowed Boat. and The Pirate Is Cold In The Water. The Taz Is Swimming In The Cold Water. and Perdita and Bendy Rowed The Boat Faster. and The Boat Went To The Beggining. and Tasmanian Devil Went Back To The Woods. Perdita and Bendy Ate Some Fruits. The Fruits Are Delicious Song Going On A Berry Hunt Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The Cup that swings over the forest might be related to Jungle Jangs. *As Perdita describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Perdita and Bendy don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to introduce the Timon as he appears in the end credits. *This is Timon's first apperance. Places In Episode *Icy Cold River *Prickley Forest *Fruity Hill Gallery Perdita portrait by greydeer2010-d33defl.jpg BENDY.png Captain Hook as Swiper.jpg Spike-rugrats-6.13.jpg Two-Tone-image-two-tone-36579390-311-255.jpg The-garfield-show-4e55380dda073.png Taz - GTB-style.png Category:Disneystyle8